Hilang
by kurohimeNoir
Summary: Yang telah hancur takkan bisa lagi diperbaiki. Yang telah hilang tidak akan pernah kembali. Dan penyebab semua itu justru adalah orang yang paling ingin melindungi segalanya ... [AU. Elemental Siblings. HaliTauGem. Action. One-shot.]


**Hilang**

.

* * *

 ** _Animasi "BoBoiBoy" beserta seluruh karakter di dalamnya adalah milik Animonsta Studios/Monsta©_**

 ** _Fanfiction "Hilang" ditulis oleh kurohimeNoir._** _ **Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apa pun atas fanfiction ini.**_

 ** _Superhero. Angst. Tragedy. Action. AU. Elemental Siblings (HaliTauGem)._**

 ** _WARNING! Rated T+ for violance & blood. Death characters._**

* * *

.

.

Sepasang iris keemasan itu memandang sosok di depannya dengan tatapan merendahkan. Dingin. Padahal seharusnya, mata itu adalah mata dengan sorot terlembut dan terhangat seantero Pulau Rintis. Semua orang tahu. Namun, semua itu telah hilang entah ke mana.

Taufan meringis kesakitan, masih belum sanggup bangkit kembali setelah terkena hantaman keras. Pemuda 17 tahunan, berpenampilan dominan biru dengan topi khas yang lidahnya miring ke kanan itu, terduduk bersandar ke sebatang pohon besar. Punggungnya yang beberapa detik lalu bertabrakan keras dengan pohon tadi, masih terasa sakit. Begitu pula segala serangan yang menorehkan goresan maupun lebam di seluruh tubuhnya. Akan tetapi, semua itu tak sebanding dengan pemandangan menyakitkan di hadapannya.

"Gempa …," Taufan memanggil lirih.

Sosok bermanik keemasan di depan Taufan hanya mendengus sinis. Tanpa belas kasihan, dia—Gempa—melayangkan tendangan keras ke ulu hati Taufan. Berkali-kali, hingga pemuda berparas serupa dengannya itu muntah darah.

GREP.

" _Uukh …"_

Taufan merintih tertahan ketika Gempa mencengkeram bagian depan jaketnya, dengan tangan kiri yang terlindungi sarung tangan berbahan batuan magma hitam. Benda yang hanya dipakai oleh Gempa di dalam pertempuran. Yang memperkuat serangan maupun pertahanannya. Sungguh, Taufan tak pernah menyangka, Gempa akan menggunakan sarung tangan itu untuk melawan kakaknya sendiri.

"Gempa … hentikan …!" Taufan berusaha bicara ketika Gempa menarik cengkeraman itu ke atas, memaksanya berdiri. Namun, sang adik tak menggubris sama sekali.

" _Bola Kilat!"_

Tiba-tiba seruan itu terdengar. Tanpa disadari Gempa, sebuah bola petir merah berukuran kecil telah dilemparkan ke arahnya. Dari belakang. Meskipun begitu, ternyata Gempa sangat waspada. Tanpa bergerak sedikit pun, pemuda berpenampilan dominan hitam-cokelat dengan topi senada yang dikenakan terbalik itu, sudah memunculkan sesuatu. Tepatnya, raksasa batu yang muncul tepat di belakang Gempa untuk menahan serangan bola petir.

" _Gerakan Kilat!"_

Ketika perhatian Gempa masih teralihkan, tampak kilasan merah bergerak secepat kilat ke arah Taufan dari arah berlawanan. Tahu-tahu Gempa sudah kehilangan Taufan dari cengkeramannya. Meskipun demikian, dia masih tenang-tenang saja. Bahkan sempat tersenyum sinis sekali lagi.

Sementara itu, Taufan sudah berada beberapa meter jauhnya. Di tepian tanah lapang yang nyaris tak ada apa-apanya itu. Dia tidak sendirian. Ada seseorang bersamanya, yang berwajah sama, dan mengenakan pakaian bernuansa merah-hitam. Sepasang matanya yang beriris merah delima, agak tersembunyi di balik lidah topi yang juga bernuansa merah-hitam. Ditatapnya Taufan dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Kak … Hali … _Uhuk! Uhuk!"_

Taufan sempat memanggil dengan suara lemah, sebelum terbatuk-batuk dan kembali memuntahkan darah.

"Taufan?!" Pemuda yang kini menyandarkan tubuh Taufan di pelukannya itu, berseru cemas.

Wajah Taufan tampak begitu pucat dan kesakitan, tersengal dengan kedua mata terpejam rapat. Namun, pemuda itu tetap berusaha membuka mata. Lantas ditatapnya pemuda beriris merah delima itu—kakaknya, Halilintar—dengan sorot memohon.

"K-Kak … Hali … tolong … Gempa— _ukh!"_

Halilintar tidak menjawab, tetapi ekspresinya hampir seperti menahan tangis. Dia tahu—dia bisa merasakannya—kondisi Taufan saat ini sangat lemah, dan semakin melemah. Dia tidak tahu, serangan seperti apa yang telah diterima oleh Taufan selama dirinya tak sadarkan diri.

Ya.

Sebelum ini, Gempa sudah berhasil menghajar Halilintar hingga babak belur dan jatuh pingsan. Anak itu memang kuat. _Sangat_ kuat. Bahkan, selama ini Halilintar merasa, adik bungsunya itu belum pernah mengeluarkan seluruh kemampuannya hingga batas maksimal. Hati Gempa terlalu baik untuk itu.

" _Kh …!"_

Halilintar menggeretakkan rahang. Dia bahkan tidak yakin, apakah dirinya sanggup mengalahkan Gempa sendirian atau tidak. Saat ini pun, seluruh tubuhnya masih terasa sakit akibat semua serangan Gempa sebelumnya. Akan tetapi, tidak ada pilihan lain. Hanya itu caranya agar bisa menghentikan semua kegilaan ini!

"Taufan … kau istirahatlah dulu di sini," kata Halilintar.

Perlahan, Halilintar membaringkan tubuh Taufan ke tanah. Kemudian, ia bangkit. Lantas berbalik menghadapi Gempa. Dari jauh, sepasang iris keemasan itu menatapnya dengan sorot meremehkan. Dia bahkan tidak bergerak dari posisi terakhirnya tadi.

Halilintar menarik napas panjang. Dikepalkannya kedua tangan, berusaha menguatkan tekad.

.

Oo)=======o=======(oO

.

 _"Pedang Halilintar! Gerakan Kilat!"_

Secepat sepasang pedang yang muncul berkilat-kilat di kedua tangan, Halilintar sudah kembali memelesat maju. Sesuai dugaannya, Golem Tanah—raksasa batu itu—langsung bergerak ke depan Gempa, melindungi sang penguasa elemen tanah dari serangan.

Sosok Halilintar yang baru saja terlihat di depan sang golem, kembali menghilang. Lantas muncul lagi tepat di belakang Gempa. Akibatnya, Gempa—yang memang pergerakannya lambat—tidak sempat menghindar. Namun, ia masih bisa menahan tebasan kedua pedang secara refleks dengan sarung tangannya.

Gempa mengerang tertahan. Aliran listrik dari Pedang Halilintar menyerangnya telak. Akan tetapi, ia bersikeras untuk menahan dorongan dari lawan. Dikerahkannya tenaga untuk mendorong balik sekuat tenaga, dan berhasil.

Halilintar hampir kehilangan keseimbangan, tetapi akhirnya hanya terdorong mundur dua-tiga langkah. Namun, rupanya, Gempa masih mengejar, lantas mengayunkan tinju ke wajah kakak sulungnya.

Lagi, Halilintar terdorong mundur, kali ini sampai empat langkah. Ia langsung bersiaga kembali karena masih merasakan bahaya. Benar saja. Golem Tanah milik Gempa mendekat sampai jarak yang cukup untuk melepaskan tinju.

Halilintar berusaha menahan serangan itu dengan kedua pedangnya. Usaha yang sia-sia, karena keduanya langsung patah berkeping-keping begitu beradu dengan tangan raksasa sang golem. Belum cukup sampai di situ, satu tinju kembali dilepaskan. Dan kali ini, tubuh Halilintar terhantam dengan keras. Ia terlempar jauh ke belakang, hingga terhempas ke tanah.

Rasa sakit menghentikan Halilintar untuk bangkit kembali. Sementara, dilihatnya Gempa berjalan mendekat. Dengan gestur penuh percaya diri, si bungsu menempatkan diri di sisi kakak pertamanya yang masih terbaring menelentang. Berdiri tegak, masih dengan tatapan merendahkan yang sama.

"Gempa— _Argh!?"_

Ucapan Halilintar terputus saat kaki kanan Gempa tiba-tiba menghantam dadanya dengan keras dan telak. Setelah itu pun, Gempa masih mempertahankan posisi. Bahkan semakin menekankan injakannya, sehingga Halilintar mulai merasa sesak. Tak peduli setelah itu tangan Halilintar bergerak refleks, berusaha menyingkirkan beban itu dari dadanya.

"Gempa ... dengarkan ... suaraku ...!" Halilintar berkata dengan susah payah. " _Ukh ... Sadarlah!"_

Terdesak, Halilintar melepaskan sengatan listrik ke kaki kanan Gempa yang dicengkeramnya. Gempa refleks menarik kakinya. Ia mengernyit kesal, kemudian—sekali lagi—menghantamkan kakinya ke dada Halilintar. Lebih keras daripada sebelumnya!

" _Akh!_ Gempa—"

DHUAG!

Panggilan itu dibalas dengan hantaman-hantaman keras berikutnya ke tubuh Halilintar. Dan pemuda itu hanya bisa menerimanya sambil merintih kesakitan.

"Gem ... pa ... _Berhenti!"_

Nada tegas terdengar jelas dalam satu kata terakhir Halilintar. Namun, saat ini, tak satu pun ucapannya sampai kepada Gempa.

 _"Diam!"_ untuk pertama kalinya, Gempa bicara kepada Halilintar, tetapi bukan dalam nada yang diharapkannya. _"Memangnya siapa kau? Berani memerintahku!"_

DHUAG!

 _"Argh—!?"_

Satu hantaman lagi membuat Halilintar harus merintih kesakitan. Setelah itu, barulah Gempa menghentikan siksaannya.

"Kecepatan. Itu yang kaubangga-banggakan, bukan?" Sebuah seringai tiba-tiba menghias wajah Gempa dengan cara yang sangat tidak menyenangkan. Mau tak mau, dada Halilintar berdesir tajam, sementara dirinya dihinggapi firasat buruk. _"Kalau begitu, biar kuhancurkan ... kebanggaanmu itu!"_

Tanpa peringatan, Gempa bergerak lagi. Kali ini, kaki kanannya menyasar satu tempat yang sama sekali tak terlindungi. Terlalu tiba-tiba, hingga Halilintar tak sempat berbuat apa-apa.

 _Krek!_

 _"AAAAARGH—!?"_

Suara mengerikan itu terdengar saat Gempa menghantam keras lutut kanan Halilintar dengan kaki kanannya. Diikuti suara teriakan Halilintar yang memilukan. Bahkan Taufan—yang masih sulit bergerak—meneriakkan nama kakaknya dalam kepanikan.

Namun, Gempa sama sekali tak peduli dengan semua itu. Ia justru menyeringai semakin lebar. Dan masih berniat menambahkan serangan-serangan berikutnya. Sungguh pun lawannya sudah tak berdaya.

GREP.

"Gempa, sudah!"

Gempa tersentak. Tiba-tiba saja ada Taufan, sudah mencekalnya dari belakang hingga tak bisa bergerak.

"Itu Kak Hali!" Suara Taufan bergetar menahan tangis. "Dia kakak kita ... DIA KAKAKMU!"

Gempa mendengus pelan. Sinis.

 _"Lepaskan aku!"_ ucapnya penuh tekanan.

Taufan hanya menggeleng. Sementara, dilihatnya Halilintar masih kesakitan, sebelum akhirnya tak sadarkan diri.

"Kak Hali?!" Taufan berseru, cemas sekaligus panik.

Sementara itu, Gempa masih terus meronta dalam cekalan Taufan.

 _"Biar kulenyapkan dia sekalian!"_

"GEMPA, CUKUP!"

Di tengah perasaan campur aduk, Taufan mengendalikan angin. Membawa dirinya dan Gempa menjauh dari Halilintar, menjauh dari tanah. Terbang mengendarai angin hingga ketinggian bermeter-meter.

Gempa meronta-ronta, tetapi Taufan tidak melepaskannya. Dia terus bertahan, meskipun Gempa mulai berusaha menyerangnya dalam kondisi yang kurang menguntungkan itu. Sampai hantaman keras dari siku kanan Gempa mengenai perut Taufan cukup telak, hingga membuatnya berkunang-kunang. Taufan kehilangan keseimbangan dan fokus. Akibatnya, ia dan Gempa pun terjun bebas ke bumi!

Taufan masih sempat mengendalikan angin pada saat-saat terakhir, sehingga memperlambat laju tubuhnya sebelum menghantam bumi. Gempa juga tidak tinggal diam. Ia menciptakan pelindung dari tanah yang melingkupi tubuhnya seperti bola. Dengan begitu, ia pun terhindar dari benturan fatal.

 _"Uukh ..."_

Taufan merintih dengan tubuh terbaring di tanah. Ia masih berusaha bangkit kembali, ketika Gempa menghampirinya. Tanpa bicara apa-apa, pemuda beriris keemasan itu berlutut di dekat Taufan. Lantas mengulurkan tangan untuk mencengkeram lehernya.

Sang pemilik iris safir membelalak _shock._ Tak sempat berbuat apa pun untuk melindungi diri. Hanya kedua tangannya yang refleks mencengkeram tangan Gempa, berusaha sia-sia untuk menyingkirkan pengganggu jalan napasnya.

"TAUFAN!"

Terdengar panggilan Halilintar dari kejauhan. Rupanya pemuda itu telah sadar kembali, tetapi tak bisa bergerak karena cedera di kaki kanannya.

"GEMPA!" Halilintar berteriak, setengah bergetar karena putus asa. "Jangan lakukan! Nanti kau yang akan menderita—!"

Halilintar tercekat. Walaupun dari jauh, ia bisa melihat dengan cukup jelas. Bahwa Gempa mencekik semakin kuat. Bahwa perlawanan Taufan semakin lemah. Kemudian berhenti. Kedua tangan Taufan yang tadinya masih memegangi pergelangan tangan Gempa, perlahan terlepas. Lantas terkulai lemas.

Setelah itu, tubuh Taufan tidak bergerak lagi.

Halilintar terdiam dengan tatapan nanar. Satu bulir air mata lolos dari pelupuk matanya. Dia merasa seolah separuh nyawanya telah hilang. Dia merasa sedih, marah, menyesal, tak berdaya. Dia tak tahu lagi apa yang dirasakannya. Pun ketika Gempa ganti mendekatinya. Melepaskan beberapa tendangan ke tubuhnya.

Sakit. Tentu saja. Tapi Halilintar seolah sudah mati rasa. Kesakitan yang mendera tubuhnya ini sama sekali tak sebanding dengan pedih di hatinya.

 _Bagaimana bisa?_ Dia baru saja kehilangan seorang adiknya. Dan itu disebabkan oleh adiknya yang lain.

"Kenapa ...?" Halilintar berbisik lirih. Dadanya sesak.

Pertanyaan itu mungkin takkan pernah mendapatkan jawaban. Gempa menyudahi hantaman-hantaman dari kaki kanannya. Lantas berlutut begitu dekat di sisi sang kakak. Dengan cepat, ia menciptakan sesuatu di tangan kanannya. Semacam tongkat batu kecil yang satu ujungnya runcing. Dan ujung runcing itu kini diarahkannya tepat ke jantung Halilintar.

"Gempa ..." Lagi-lagi Halilintar tercekat. Matanya menatap nanar ke arah si bungsu, sementara ia menggeleng sedih. "Bagaimana denganmu nanti ...?"

Kali ini pun, ucapan Halilintar tak mampu mencapai hati Gempa. Sang penguasa elemen tanah itu mendengus sinis, dengan satu niat yang sudah jelas. Setelah itu pun, bibirnya hanya mengucapkan satu kata dengan nada teramat dingin.

 _"Enyahlah."_

JLEB!

.

Oo)=======o=======(oO

.

Hitam.

Gelap.

Gempa tidak merasakan apa pun selain kesakitan yang amat sangat di seluruh tubuhnya. Pikirannya kacau, ingatannya serba tidak jelas. Yang ia tahu, dirinya kini terkurung di sebuah ruangan sempit dan gelap. Rantai-rantai membelenggu setiap anggota geraknya dengan begitu kuat. Samar-samar, Gempa merasa dirinya tengah ditawan. Tetapi ia sama sekali tak ingat oleh siapa.

 _Ah_ ... Kesadarannya memudar lagi. Seiring rasa sakit yang terus mencabik-cabik setiap inchi dirinya. Pandangannya sudah sangat kabur ketika terdengar suara pintu terbuka. Sedikit cahaya menyapa penglihatan Gempa, kemudian langkah kaki terdengar. Meski sudah tak bisa melihat dengan jelas, Gempa merasa seseorang mendekatinya.

Kepala kotak.

Hijau.

Atau merah?

Tiba-tiba saja Gempa merasa sulit membedakan warna.

 _"Ah ... masih belum juga, ya? Keras kepala sekali!"_

Suara laki-laki yang begitu dingin dan angkuh.

Siapa?

Gempa merasa seperti mengenal suara itu, tapi tak bisa mengingat siapa tepatnya.

Lalu terdengar suara dengusan sinis. _"Dasar bodoh! Berhenti melawan dan kau tidak akan merasakan sakit lagi!"_

Berhenti ... melawan?

Ya ... Kalau dia menyerah, rasa sakit ini akan hilang. Benar begitu, 'kan ...?

Tidak ...

Tidak!

Gempa sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri, akan melindungi semuanya.

Kalau menyerah sekarang, maka—

" _Huh! Apa boleh buat?"_ suara itu terdengar lagi. _"Ini yang terakhir!"_

Meski samar-samar, Gempa bisa merasakan sesuatu disuntikkan ke dalam tubuhnya. Dan ini bukan yang pertama. Sedikitnya dua kali hal yang sama telah dilakukan padanya sebelum ini. Gempa masih ingat, setiap kali suntikan-entah-apa ini diberikan. Tubuhnya akan terasa panas. Sakit dan sesak berpadu, merenggut kesadarannya, bahkan napasnya. Namun, itu tak seberapa, dibandingkan dengan perasaan ganjil, seolah sesuatu sedang berusaha mengambil alih pikirannya.

Mengambil alih dirinya!

Dan kini, Gempa kembali harus merasakan semua itu. Lebih parah daripada sebelumnya. Sementara kondisinya sudah semakin lemah. Gempa benar-benar takut, kali ini dia takkan bisa bertahan.

.

.

.

Gelap.

Senyap.

Lalu ada suara.

 _"Hahahaha ... Bagus! Akhirnya ... kau akan menjadi bonekaku!"_

Boneka? Apa maksudnya?

 _"Bersiaplah! Akan kubuatkan panggung pertunjukan terakhir untukmu dan saudara-saudaramu, di tanah kelahiran kalian sendiri! Dan di situ jugalah ... kuburan kalian!"_

Suara tawa menggema.

Kemudian, gelap kembali menyergap.

.

.

.

 _"Gempa!"_

 _"GEMPA!"_

Siapa?

Suara siapa ini?

Ada lebih dari satu orang.

Gempa merasa sangat mengenal suara-suara itu. Bukan cuma mengenal, ia juga sangat merindukannya. Tapi lagi-lagi dia tak bisa mengingatnya.

.

.

.

 _"Gempa ... hentikan ...!"_

 _"Gempa ... dengarkan ... suaraku ...!"_

 _"... Sadarlah!"_

 _"GEMPA, CUKUP!"_

Suara-suara itu terus datang dan menghilang. Silih berganti. Ada apa? Gempa bertanya-tanya apa dirinya melakukan sesuatu yang salah.

 _"Jangan lakukan! Nanti kau yang akan menderita—"_

Apa?

 _Memangnya apa yang kulakukan?_

Gempa hanya bisa terus bertanya tanpa mendapatkan jawaban.

.

.

.

Gempa tiba-tiba bisa melihat pemuda beriris safir itu di hadapannya. Dia tahu siapa pemuda itu. Taufan, kakak keduanya. Namun, Gempa merasa sangat aneh. Seperti melihat melalui mata orang lain. Tubuhnya pun seolah bergerak sendiri, di luar kuasanya.

Meski begitu, tak ada waktu untuk memikirkannya. Karena Taufan sedang _dicekik._ Gempa panik luar biasa. Merasa dirinya sangat dekat, tapi tak bisa melakukan apa pun untuk menolong. Seolah mereka ada di alam berbeda dimensi.

Kemudian Gempa menyadari sesuatu yang sangat menyakitkan. Dia kenal kedua tangan yang sedang mencekik Taufan. Sangat kenal, tak mungkin salah. Lagipula sudut pandang ini—

Itu memang tangannya. _Dialah_ yang sedang mencekik kakak kandungnya sendiri!

Seiring kesadaran yang menyesakkan itu, Gempa mulai merasakan tubuhnya lagi. Hanya kedua tangan yang masih melanjutkan perbuatan terkutuk itu! Mati-matian Gempa berusaha menarik tangannya dari leher Taufan, tapi tidak bisa. Malah—bisa dirasakannya—cekikan itu semakin kuat!

Kemudian, hal itu terjadi. Taufan berhenti melawan. Berhenti bergerak. Seketika itu juga, hati Gempa dihantam satu kekuatan kasat mata. Sakit. Sangat sakit. Dia ingin berteriak, ingin menangis. Tapi justru kegelapan yang datang menenggelamkan seluruh cahayanya.

.

.

.

Entah sudah berapa lama Gempa terkurung di dalam kegelapan pekat itu. Sampai dia samar-samar melihat sesuatu. Seorang pemuda berparas serupa dengannya dan Taufan, tetapi berpenampilan serba merah-hitam. Sosok yang juga sangat dikenal oleh Gempa. Kakak sulungnya, Halilintar.

Entah kenapa, Halilintar tampak kesakitan.

" _Gempa … Bagaimana denganmu nanti …?"_

Gempa tersentak kecil. Ia tak mengerti ucapan itu, tetapi dirinya mulai menyadari sesuatu yang lain. Tangan kanannya menciptakan sebuah tongkat batu kecil berujung tajam. Jantung Gempa seolah berhenti berdetak, karena pikirannya tahu untuk apa benda itu, meskipun hatinya mati-matian menentang.

" _Enyahlah."_

Gempa nyaris merasa asing dengan suaranya sendiri. Suara yang sangat dingin, sangat bukan dirinya. Tetapi itu memang dia. Orang yang sama dengan yang kini tengah menghunjamkan tongkat tajam ke tubuh kakaknya sendiri.

Hati Gempa berontak. Sekali lagi, ia akan jadi pembunuh. Dan tak ada yang sanggup mencegah. Termasuk dirinya sendiri.

.

Oo)=======o=======(oO

.

Gempa kembali membiarkan dirinya terperangkap di dalam kegelapan. Entah sejak kapan, rantai-rantai membelenggunya dari berbagai arah. Tak terlihat di mana ujungnya karena terlalu gulita. Tapi Gempa tak peduli. Dia terus tertunduk.

Dia ingin menghilang.

Sampai tiba-tiba dua cahaya muncul di hadapannya, menarik perhatiannya. Perlahan, Gempa mengangkat wajah. Kedua matanya terbelalak begitu menemukan sosok kedua kakaknya. Tampak sehat dan baik-baik saja. Namun, sosok mereka tidak seperti manusia pada umumnya. Tubuh mereka sedikit transparan dan bercahaya redup.

" _Hai, Jagoan!"_ Taufan menyapa dengan senyum cerahnya yang biasa. Sementara, Halilintar yang berdiri di sampingnya, hanya tersenyum samar.

" _Gempa, ingatlah,"_ kata Halilintar kemudian. _"Kami menyayangimu."_

" _Kami sangat sangat sangat sayang padamu!"_ tambah Taufan. _"Selalu."_

Gempa menatap kedua kakaknya dengan dada disesaki haru. Ingin sekali ia membalas dengan berkata, 'Aku juga sayang kalian.' Tapi lidahnya seolah kelu.

" _Kami harus pergi,"_ Halilintar berkata lagi. _"Selamat tinggal—"_

" _Bukan 'selamat tinggal', tapi 'sampai jumpa lagi', 'kan!"_ protes Taufan.

" _Iya, iya …"_

Gempa ingin tertawa melihat perdebatan kecil itu. Namun, saat ini, dirinya benar-benar tak mampu bersuara.

" _Sudah, ya!"_

" _Jaga dirimu."_

Halilintar dan Taufan sama-sama tersenyum, lalu berbalik dan mulai berjalan menjauh. Gempa tersentak. Ia ingin memanggil mereka, meminta keduanya supaya jangan pergi. Tetapi percuma. Malah kegelapan merayap kembali. Semakin pekat dan menelan dirinya.

.

Oo)=======o=======(oO

.

Gempa seolah baru terbangun dari tidur panjang. Ia bisa merasakan tubuhnya. Ia bisa merasakan dirinya lagi. Seutuhnya. Namun, dalam detik-detik singkat, kenyataan pahit menghantamnya. Seolah menghempaskannya ke dasar bumi terdalam.

Tangan kanannya sedang menggenggam erat sebuah tongkat batu runcing berlumuran darah. Langsung dijatuhkannya benda itu begitu detik berganti. Sementara, seluruh tubuh Gempa bergetar hebat.

Di sana, dekat sekali di sisinya, tubuh Halilintar terbaring di tanah dalam kondisi penuh luka dan darah. Terpejam diam. Rasanya tak perlu menjadi detektif untuk mengetahui apa yang terjadi. Begitu pun Gempa.

Pemuda itu mencoba memeriksa detak nadi kakaknya secara naluriah. Hanya untuk memastikan bahwa sang kakak memang telah pergi untuk selamanya.

"Kak … Ha … li …"

Air mata Gempa jatuh, lalu mengalir deras. Tak bisa dihentikan lagi. Meskipun tahu akan sia-sia, pemuda itu mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Halilintar. Memanggil namanya berkali-kali. Sampai sudut matanya menangkap sosok lain serba biru-putih.

Gempa menghampiri sosok itu, Taufan, yang terbaring diam cukup jauh dari Halilintar. Kedua mata Taufan juga terpejam. Tubuhnya sama sekali tak bergerak. Dan di lehernya, tampak jelas bekas cekikan itu.

Sekali lagi, hati Gempa bagai tersayat sembilu. Kali ini pun, ia spontan memastikan bahwa Taufan juga telah tiada. Samar-samar, sebuah ingatan terkilas di benaknya. Bahwa tangannyalah yang telah melenyapkan nyawa Taufan.

"K-Kak … Kak Taufan …"

Perlahan, Gempa mengangkat tubuh Taufan, memeluk jasad sang kakak yang telah mendingin. Lalu menangis tersedu-sedu. Hatinya benar-benar sakit. Sangat sakit. Begitu sakitnya hingga ia nyaris percaya rasa sakit itu bisa membunuhnya.

Tapi dia masih hidup.

Apakah dirinya harus terus hidup dengan menanggung penyesalan dan rasa bersalah? Sampai ajal menjemputnya? Sekarang pun Gempa tahu, dia tidak akan sanggup.

.

Oo)=======o=======(oO

.

Hujan mengguyur Pulau Rintis hari itu. Merata. Termasuk di sebuah lahan terabaikan yang hampir tak pernah didatangi siapa pun. Di situlah tempat pertarungan terakhir tiga bersaudara pemilik kekuatan elemen. Para pahlawan kesayangan penduduk pulau kecil ini. Ironisnya, pertarungan itu adalah pertarungan dua lawan satu di antara mereka sendiri.

Gempa masih berada di tempat itu. Masih bersimpuh sambil memeluk tubuh Taufan yang sudah tak bernyawa. Masih terisak-isak kecil dengan hati remuk redam. Tak peduli hujan membuat pakaian dan tubuhnya basah. Entah sudah berapa lama ia terus seperti itu, setelah lelah berteriak dan menangis.

Kemudian semua isakan terhenti. Setidaknya Gempa berusaha menghentikannya, walau tak sepenuhnya berhasil. Lalu pemuda itu bergerak lagi. Dengan hati-hati, dibaringkannya kembali tubuh Taufan ke tanah. Ditatapnya wajah sang kakak yang pucat tanpa kehidupan. Lantas dibelainya penuh kasih sayang. Setelah itu, ia beralih ke jasad Halilintar, dan melakukan hal yang sama.

Tumpahan air dari langit menderas sekejap, seolah ikut menangisi ketiga bersaudara kembar itu. Dan di bawahnya, Gempa berdiri, lalu berjalan menjauh dari saudaranya. Baru tiga langkah, pemuda itu sudah goyah. Ia pun kembali jatuh terduduk, dan tidak berusaha untuk bangkit lagi. Alih-alih, pemilik sepasang iris keemasan itu menengadah, menatap langit kelabu.

Mata yang seharusnya bersinar hangat itu, kini begitu kosong. Sayu. Seolah nyawanya telah ikut pergi bersama kakak-kakaknya. Gempa pun tak peduli hujan deras yang mereda dengan cepat, terus membasahi wajahnya. Menyamarkan air mata yang masih tak mau berhenti mengalir.

Sampai akhirnya Gempa sadar, air matanya sudah tidak berarti apa-apa. Begitu juga penyesalan dan ratapannya, tidak akan mengubah apa pun.

Benar.

Gempa sudah tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang.

"Golem Tanah …"

Raksasa batu itu muncul memenuhi panggilan lirih sang penguasa elemen tanah. Pelan-pelan, Gempa mengulurkan tangannya yang gemetaran. Sang golem pun mengulurkan tangan kanan ke depan, hingga Gempa bisa menyentuhnya. Kemudian, dari bagian yang disentuh Gempa itu, tumbuhlah batu tajam memanjang hingga dua jengkal tangan orang dewasa.

Dengan tangan masih gemetaran, Gempa menempatkan ujung tajam itu ke dadanya, tepat di posisi jantung berada. Ia lalu mendongak, masih dalam posisi bersimpuh. Ditatapnya mata Golem Tanah yang bercahaya hijau lembut.

"Giga …," panggil Gempa dengan suara parau, sementara matanya benar-benar sudah kehilangan cahaya. "Bunuh aku."

.

.

.

Tujuh belas tahun silam, tiga nyawa hadir ke dunia. Di hari yang sama, di tempat yang sama, di waktu yang berdekatan. Halilintar, Taufan, Gempa. Dan hari ini, Gempa telah memutuskan, bahwa mereka bertiga akan tetap bersama.

Selamanya.

.

.

.

 **TAMAT**

.

* * *

.

 *** Author's Note ***

.

Gempaaa … huwaaaaaa … TTATT *nangis kejer*

Hiks … Jadi … ini ceritanya lagi menantang diri sendiri untuk bikin karakter utama jadi pembunuh psikopat (biar _anti-mainstream_ ). Tapi akhirnya nggak tega … dan jadilah seperti ini. (tapi tetep nyesek nulisnya)

Dan yang terpilih untuk 'dinistakan' kali ini adalah karakter yang mungkin paling dicintai se-fandom BoBoiBoy karena kebaikan dan kelembutan hatinya: Gempa. Kayaknya jarang-jarang ya, ada yang nistain dedek yang satu ini …?

/dihajar fans Gempa/

Yah, pokoknya, ini cerita paling sedih dan menyedihkan yang pernah aku tulis. Dan kebetulan, aku menulisnya dalam keadaan sedih karena kehilangan sesuatu yang tidak akan kembali lagi ( _file_ naskah _fanfic_ dan _orific_ -ku di hape semuanya hilaaaaang … TTATT *malah curhat*). Aku walaupun suka nulis genre _angst_ , tapi sangat jarang mematikan karakter lho, khususnya karakter utama dalam cerita. Tapi kali ini kulakukan.

Nggak nggak lagi, deh~ :'( *kapok*

Oya … btw, bener nggak sih, Golem Tanah punya Gempa itu namanya 'Giga' (wikipedia reference)? Kupikir itu cuma nama jurus (kayak 'Tumbukan Giga', gitu). Tapi di sini aku pakai nama 'Giga' untuk si golem, karena _feel_ -nya lebih dapet kalau namanya disebut Gempa pas di akhir.

Nah, makasih buat yang udah baca sampai sini, yah. Sampai jumpa di karya-karyaku selanjutnya.

.

 **Regards,**

 **kurohimeNoir**

 **14.10.2017**


End file.
